masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Figure
The Mysterious Figure is a clone of Commander Shepard created by Cerberus. __TOC__ Background The clone was created to provide spare organs and limbs for the real Commander Shepard, who was being revived by the Lazarus Project. The clone was never utilized, however, and remained in storage until six months before the Reaper invasion in 2186, when it was awoken by ex-Cerberus agent Maya Brooks. Over the intervening months during Shepard's incarceration, the clone learned "how to be human" with the help of neural implants, and with Brooks' help devised a plan to kill and assume the role of the Commander in order to carry out a pro-human agenda. In this, the clone hired the CAT6 private military corporation to eliminate Shepard and his/her close allies. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Shortly after Cerberus's attempted coup on the Citadel, the clone implements its plan while Commander Shepard is ordered to go on shore leave. It purchases arms for its CAT6 troops via arms dealer Elijah Khan, then begins hacking databases to steal Shepard's indentification info and sets a trap for Shepard at a popular Citadel restaurant. When Shepard escapes, the clone proceeds with the next phase of the plan: obtaining Shepard's Spectre authorization codes and altering biometric records to match its own. To this end, the clone and CAT6 break into the Citadel Archives. Shepard and the squad arrive later, having tracked the purchase of a CAT6 weapon to Elijah Khan and the identity theft attempts to the Archives' systems. The clone reveals itself, captures Shepard's Spectre codes, and flees deeper within the Archives. Shepard and the squad follow, but fall into another trap and are sealed inside a vault. The clone and Brooks explain the full extent of their plan to replace Shepard, and the clone overwrites Shepard's biometric information. Thinking Shepard and the squad will be unable to escape the vaults, the clone and Brooks travel to the Normandy SR-2 and take control of it. As they attempt to leave the Citadel with the ship, the real Commander Shepard pursues them. Shepard and the clone, now clad in N7 armor, fight in the shuttle bay and eventually Shepard will tackle the clone, causing them to tumble down the open boarding ramp and nearly fall off the edge. As Shepard's squadmates help the Commander up, the clone looked up to Brooks and watched her turn her back. The Commander is then faced with either helping the clone or kicking it off the ship to its death. If Shepard attempts the former, the clone will refuse the original's aid and purposely falls to their death. If Shepard chooses the latter, then s/he will kick the clone from the ramp. While the clone is an exact replica of Commander Shepard, it only has the most superficial idea of what kind of person Commander Shepard is. For example, the clone is intensely xenophobic while the majority of Shepard's closest allies and potential love interests are aliens. Nor does the clone show any concern for the lives under its command (the CAT6 mercenaries), even considering them "cannon fodder", unlike Commander Shepard with the Normandy crew. Capabilities Offensive The clone will have different powers, dependent on what class the player is using. The weapon it uses will also depend on the player's class. In addition, the clone will also attack with an omni-blade attack or biotic punch (depending on class) if close enough. The clone's weapons are as follows: * Soldier - N7 Valkyrie * Infiltrator - Black Widow * Engineer and Adept - N7 Hurricane * Vanguard and Sentinel - M-11 Wraith Defensive The clone has moderate armor and shields, and also has access to five stacks of Medi-gel which will bring him/her back to full health when one is used. Tactics *The clone fights aggressively according to whatever the player's class is, using powers and weaponry appropriate to that class. During the fight, every time it is worn down to zero it would use medi-gel to recover, that's the bad news; the good news is that the clone has a finite supply of medi-gel, which is displayed on the top right corner of your HUD, so just keep hitting the clone until it runs out of medi-gel, and then it would be on their last leg. Category:DLC Category:Citadel